The Legacy of Cain
The Legacy of Cain is the second quest of in Diablo III. The Legacy of Cain You start the quest by talking with Leah, The Nephalem: Come, let us search for your uncle. Leah: We'll need to open the cathedral first. The guards locked it up before they were ambushed. Rumford told me they fought their way back to Adria's hut. The key must still be there Use the New Tristram Waypoint to go to the Old Ruins Leah: Here, let me open the gate. Find Adria's Hut On your way there, Leah: Adria was my mother, but i don't know much about her. She died when i was very young. I was raised by Uncle Deckard. The Nephalem: What happened to your father? Leah: I'm told he was a great warrior who was lost when Tristram fell to the demons. Search Adria's Hut Leah: Look---a hidden cellar! Follow me! Enter the Hidden Cellar in Adria's Hut The Nephalem: Your mother's secrets are here. Leah: People said she was a witch, but i never believed it. Leah: Captain Daltyn?! Kill Captain Daltyn and his risen army *'Quest reward: Gold and Experience' Talk to Leah in the Hidden Cellar Leah: Here's the key... and my mother's journal. What I've seen of it is disturbing. I want to know more about her, but that can wait. We need to save Uncle Deckard first! The Nephalem: I will find your uncle. Stay here and find out what you can. Leah: Thank you. Go to the Cathedral Enter Cathedral Level 1 Search for signs of Deckard Cain in the Cathedral. The Nephalem: The star fell here. Enter Leoric's Passage Deckard Cain: Foul minions! Stay back! Back!! Deckard Cain: May this ledge hold... Deckard Cain: The Skeleton King? Skeleton King: The power of the fallen star awakened me, and soon all will suffer as i have suffered. Guards! Bring me his bones. The Nephalem: Cain! I will save you! Deckard Cain: Back to your graves! Talk to Deckard Cain in Leoric's Passage Deckard Cain: Thank you. But why did you risk yourself for me? The Nephalem: It was not your time, old man. Come, Leah is waiting for you. Deckard Cain: Oh... It is wonderful to hear that Leah is well! I feared the worst. Deckard Cain: I learned of this secret passage through old maps i found. Follow Deckard Cain Go to the Cathedral Garden Deckard Cain: We must discuss the fallen star. Follow me to Tristram. Talk to Leah in New Tristram Cutscene Leah: Uncle! You're alive! Deckard Cain: Thanks to you and your friend here. The Nephalem: Time runs short. Tell me what you know of the fallen star. Deckard Cain: Not much, I'm afraid, though the Prophecy of the End Days surely point to it as a sign that the end has begun... Leah: Please, Uncle, not more of your stories. All that matters now is that you're back. *'Quest Reward: Gold and Experience' Trivia *The name may be a reference to Legacy of Cain, an unfinished cycle of novellas, or Legacy of Kain, a series of action-adventure video games. Legacy of Cain, The Category:Act 1 (Diablo III)